Puede que tarde un poco
by RukiaU
Summary: Lejos de Konoha y con un puñado de personas a las que proteger, a Naruto y Sakura solo les queda esperar que Sasuke no se transforme en uno de los monstruos. Sakura narra. Naruto/Sasuke.
1. Capítulo 1

_Puede que tarde un poco_

**Toyonemura. 32 días desde el inicio de misión.**

Reportando Haruno Sakura, ninja de Konohagakure, número de registro 012601. Si no consigo entregar yo misma estos papeles, ruego a quien los encuentre que los haga llegar a la Hokage.

Perdimos contacto con el jefe de misión, Hatake Kakashi, hace cinco días. Solíamos hacer dos rondas de reconocimiento diarias, una al amanecer y otra a media tarde, por el pueblo y sus alrededores. Al principio buscábamos supervivientes; más recientemente nos estábamos limitando a dar vueltas hasta que atraíamos a los tres o cuatro seres que hubieran encontrado en las últimas horas el camino de salida del bosque, e intentábamos eliminarlos sin que sus fluidos nos salpicaran demasiado. No hay nada aquí que quite _eso_ de la ropa, y no estoy convencida de que el contacto a largo plazo con la piel sea del todo inocuo. Además está el olor, aunque parece que aquí soy la única a la que le importa.

Bien, era por la tarde, y era el turno de Naruto (Uzumaki Naruto, número de registro 012607. Quería realizar estas anotaciones él, pero no era capaz de escribir dos frases seguidas sin levantarse de la mesa para echar un vistazo a la habitación de al lado. Ahora está haciéndose el ofendido -desde que empecé a escribir ha estado leyendo por encima de mi hombro- y tratando de negarlo, pero él sabe que es la verdad). Era el turno de Naruto, pero Kakashi insistió en hacerse cargo él. Sentía que se estaba oxidando, y que le apetececía salir y pelear contra algo. Oh, por favor. Esa raya sobre la última frase la ha hecho Naruto; dice que es un delito mentir a la Hokage. No estoy mintiendo, simplemente hay detalles que no es necesario conocer. De acuerdo, digamos que Kakashi dijo que se sentía de alguna manera, y que quería hacer algo al respecto. Con eso basta. Y que, de paso, se adentraría en el bosque para comprobar si nuestras trampas habían apresado a cualquier animal (vivo) que aportara un poco de variedad a la cena.

Cinco días después seguimos esperando su regreso.

Por supuesto, hemos estado buscando. La primera noche Naruto envió a sus kage bushin, pero los dos permanecimos en el refugio para no alarmar a los civiles. Son nueve; cuatro mujeres, dos hombres y tres niños, y la más joven no llega a los dos años. El edificio que ocupamos era hasta hace unas semanas la residencia del Daimyo, ahora en paradero desconocido. Los civiles se instalaron en el segundo piso, en el que se encuentran los dormitorios; nosotros usamos las habitaciones del primero, consistentes en una sala de reuniones y varias oficinas, y compartimos con ellos la azotea. La planta baja, un enorme hall, está clausurada. La primera noche, por tanto, no se dieron cuenta de que Kakashi faltaba; debieron suponer que se encontraba en su cuarto, o arriba, vigilando. La segunda noche, después de buscar durante todo el día, tuvimos que reunir a los adultos y explicarles la situación. A todos les gustaba Kakashi, pero apenas reaccionaron. Supongo que hay un límite a partir del cual las pérdidas dejan de afectar, como un mecanismo de defensa del alma para no romperse. En cualquier caso, hemos incrementado las patrullas, y seguiremos así hasta que demos con él, sea en el estado que sea. Es Kakashi; en cualquier momento aparecerá de la nada con una explicación fantástica sobre una princesa en apuros que tuvo que rescatar, o una saga de novelas cuyo último tomo tenía sí o sí que conseguir. Estará bien.

Fue Kakashi, claro, el que empezó a tomar nota de todo como una forma de recopilar información para la Hokage, y que ésta, cuando esto termine, tenga un punto de partida para desentrañar lo ocurrido. He leído sus escritos, que desde ahora guardaré con los míos, y, aunque veo los dibujos innecesarios, en general Kakashi ha hecho un buen trabajo. Un trabajo que ni Naruto ni yo deseábamos retomar hasta su vuelta, pero que, después de esta mañana...

Ah, no sé cómo empezar a explicarlo. En resumen, volvemos a ser tres.

Yo estaba en la cocina de una de las casas que aún no hemos registrado a fondo, buscando alimentos enlatados, pasta, galletas o cualquier otra cosa que aún se pudiera aprovechar. Naruto hacía guardia fuera, ante la puerta. Nadie quiere ser sorprendido por uno de ellos en un espacio cerrado. Acababa de encontrar un armario lleno de medicinas y estaba revisando una de las cajas para comprobar la fecha de caducidad cuando escuché a Naruto gritar. Alarmada, metí lo que pude en mis bolsillos y salí de la casa. Él había echado ya a correr y, al ver hacia quién se dirigía, comprendí que yo tenía que correr aun más.

Debía de estar distraído o no ser él mismo del todo, o yo nunca habría logrado dejar a Sasuke inconsciente de un golpe.

Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo al terminar la academia. Todos los que tienen derecho a leer estos papeles, además de muchos que no lo tienen, saben lo que ocurrió después.

Naruto acaba de dejar la habitación. No le gusta recordar. Tampoco le gustó que golpeara a Sasuke, pero apenas tardó un segundo en estar arrodillado a su lado, las manos sobre él, no sé si buscando heridas o solo asegurándose de que estaba allí de verdad. Sasuke tenía mal aspecto, pero seguía respirando. Eso era bueno a medias, dependiendo de si al abrir los ojos elegía los dientes o el kunai para atacarnos. Crucé los dedos por lo segundo; por lo menos a eso estábamos acostumbrados.

—Tanta sangre no puede ser suya. La gente siempre está sangrando a su alrededor —decía Naruto.

Sí, la gente tiende a reaccionar fatal cuando la atraviesas con una katana. El mío había sido un golpe limpio, a la cabeza, y no había roto la piel, pero era cierto; había bastante sangre. Sangre seca, que podía tener una antigüedad de semanas o de apenas unas horas. Incluso si no era suya, si procedía de uno de esos seres y había conseguido introducirse en su organismo el resultado sería el mismo. Y Sasuke debería haber podido bloquearme con los ojos cerrados. Nunca lo había visto tan lento.

—Parece estar bien —dije, a pesar de eso. No tenía fiebre, su aliento no olía a podrido y cuando apoyé la oreja en su pecho podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Durante un instante cerré los ojos.

Algo me rozó el hombro. Era Naruto, pálido. Me incorporé, y él giró con cuidado la cabeza de Sasuke, y le despegó el pelo de ese lado del cuello.

Era solo un arañazo. No muy profundo, no peligroso. Pero parecía hecho por uñas humanas, y eso era suficiente.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos en silencio.

—Deberíamos llevarlo dentro. Y atarlo.

—Sí —dijo Naruto, tras unos segundos. Ni siquiera parecía verme—. No se volverá a escapar.

—Hasta que comprobemos que sigue siendo él—aclaré.

—A eso me refería.

Naruto lo levantó del suelo, cargándolo sobre su hombro. Después me sonrió, aunque parecía sucio y cansado, y sus ojos estropeaban aun más el efecto.

—Todo irá bien —dijo.

Yo asentí.

Una vez en el refugio, subí al segundo piso y expliqué a Akiko, una de las mujeres, que habíamos rescatado a un antiguo amigo en el bosque, y que sería aconsejable que permanecieran en su parte de la casa hasta que él pudiera dormir y recuperarse. Ella se encogió de hombros y repitió varias veces que confiaba en nosotros, pero cuando se reunió con los demás su voz sonaba demasiado aguda, su risa algo desafinada. Naruto insistió en que los civiles tenían derecho a conocer el peligro al que les exponían las mismas personas en que habían confiado para protegerles. Quizás tenga razón. Yo no quería decir nada.

Cuando bajé Naruto había cambiado a Sasuke de ropa, y estaba limpiándole con un paño húmedo el arañazo del cuello. La sangre no era suya, confirmó, al menos la mayoría, y el sello de Orochimaru había desaparecido. Un problema menos. Cuando terminó llevamos a Sasuke a la habitación que hemos estado usando como dormitorio, colocamos un futón al lado de la pared y lo acostamos allí, atando con chackra una de sus manos al radiador, y asegurando éste de la misma manera a la pared. Incluso si se encuentra bien tendrá dificultades para liberarse. Nosotros, de momento, nos quedaremos en esta sala, manteniéndole vigilado.

Algunos desde demasiado cerca. Naruto acaba de volver de observarle dormir.

—Tienes sangre seca en el pelo —me ha dicho. Y él en los brazos, por cierto, hasta más allá de los codos. Nos estamos volviendo descuidados. Y ni siquiera sabemos de quién o, todavía más preocupante, de qué es.

Ahora iremos a lavarnos. No el uno al otro, Naruto quiere que haga constar. Como si alguien fuera a pararse a imaginar algo así. Solo lo pongo por escrito para recordarle que yo no soy la que hace unas horas ha desnudado y aseado a otra persona, y que en ese momento no le oí protestar. Está diciendo tonterías e intentando arrebatarme las hojas, las cuales son un informe oficial destinado a la Hokage, y seguro que no quieres cometer alta traición destruyéndolas, ¿verdad, Naruto?

Se acaba de ir dando un portazo. Guardaré esto entre las cosas de Kakashi; seguro que en cuanto no encuentre nada en mi mochila dejará de buscar, desconcertado. Y mientras tanto seguiremos intentando localizar a Kakashi, y esperando a que Sasuke despierte y, bueno, sea Sasuke.

Ninguno de los dos seríamos capaces de perderlo otra vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Toyonemura. 33 días desde el inicio de misión. Sexto día desde la desaparición de Hatake Kakashi. **

Aquí Haruno Sakura, 012601, ninja de Konohagakure.

Sasuke ha despertado gritando, insultando la inteligencia de Naruto y casi desollándose la muñeca intentando liberarse. No sería capaz de lo segundo si la infección ya se hubiera extendido por completo, pero eso no es suficiente para sentirse optimista.

Yo había ido a buscar agua potable con un puñado de kage bushin; hacer salir a Naruto del refugio estaba fuera de consideración. Apenas encontré a un par de esos seres de camino hasta el depósito del pueblo, y los despaché sin problemas. Cuando estábamos allí y vi que las copias de Naruto empezaban a murmurar entre ellas y a derramar el agua de los cubos que cargaban (quiero decir, más de lo habitual) supuse lo que ocurría.

La discusión se oía a varios edificios de distancia. No su contenido, pero imaginé lo usual; eres mi mejor amigo, por eso tengo que matarte, bla bla bla. Envié a los kage bushin a descargar el agua en la azotea y yo salté hasta una de las ventanas del primer piso. El niño y la niña de mayor edad estaban asomados a nuestra sala, espiando, pero en cuanto me vieron salieron corriendo escaleras arriba.

Era el turno de Naruto para chillar, pero se interrumpió al entrar yo.

—¡Sakura! Dile que lo mataremos antes que dejarle escapar.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el futón con la espalda apoyada en la pared, más limpio que cuando lo encontramos ayer, pero delgado y pálido, con ojeras y la sien izquierda amoratada. Pensaba que, después de pasar toda la noche a tan solo unos metros de distancia, mirarle a los ojos no dolería igual. Es gracioso que sea a Naruto al que llamamos tonto.

—No quiero usar mi sharingan sobre ti, Sakura. Suéltame.

—Dice que no sabe nada de ellos —dijo Naruto. Estaba de pie, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras hablaba —. Que había algo extraño en las personas que se ha cruzado durante las últimas semanas, como si funcionaran mal. Todas le atacaron, hasta que nos encontró a nosotros.

—Incluyéndoos a vosotros.

Naruto se olvidó de mí.

—Nosotros te hemos salvado. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

—¿Así es como consigues amigos, con amenazas y secuestrando? ¿Y qué haces cuando quieres que una chica te preste atención?

—No necesito hacer nada para que las chicas me presten atención.

—Claro que no —dijo Sasuke, en tono burlón.

Naruto no lo entendió.

—Para que lo sepas, una chica me pidió ayer que nos bañáramos juntos...

—¡Naruto! —ninguno me prestó atención.

—...y fui _yo _—enfatizó, golpeando su propio pecho con el pulgar—, el que tuvo que decirle que no.

—¿Por qué, estabas asustado?

—Yo no...¿y a ti qué te importa?

—Los amigos se interesan por esas cosas, ¿no?

—Entonces reconoces que somos amigos —dijo Naruto con un amago de sonrisa.

—Lo digo porque me tienes aquí atado. Porque tú...—Sasuke suspiró—. Sakura —se rindió—. Esto es ridículo.

Respiré hondo, me senté en el suelo y pensé en cómo abordar el tema.

—Los has visto. La sangre era de ellos —dije al final, sin rodeos.

—Sí.

—Eso ya te lo he dicho yo—protestó Naruto.

—¿No te han herido?

Sasuke se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—La mayoría son muy lentos —eludió la respuesta.

Naruto, a mi lado, bufó.

—¿La mayoría? —repetí.

—¿Entonces qué te ha pasado en el cuello? —preguntó Naruto—. ¿Tu novia tiene las uñas largas? O aquí —y apoyó la mano en el exterior de su muslo derecho, casi donde se juntaba con la cadera—. Con quien sea que viajes últimamente, parece que le gusta morder.

Naruto no me había hablado de eso.

Sasuke tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, después cerró los ojos y espiró lentamente.

—Soltadme —dijo, con voz monocorde—. Soltadme, o...

—No —dijo Naruto—. Si fueras a usar el sharingan sobre nosotros ya lo habrías hecho. Fue uno de ellos, ¿verdad? Sabes lo que hacen a la gente.

El rostro de Sasuke no traicionaba ninguna expresión.

—Tengo una teoría —dijo.

—Nosotros también tenemos una teoría —susurré.

Se lo contamos todo. La misión que nos habían asignado con Kakashi, Ino y Sai. Cómo mordieron a este último y lo dejamos pasar, pensando que la mujer que lo atacó había enloquecido, nada más. Cómo, tres días más tarde, despertamos para descubrirlo devorando a Ino, y después de darlos por muertos ambos se volvieron a levantar, una y otra vez, hasta que cortamos sus cabezas. Cómo llegamos a este pueblo, lo limpiamos de monstruos y los pocos supervivientes, aterrorizados, nos pidieron que nos quedáramos hasta que alguien encontrara una solución. Cómo perdimos a Kakashi, y luego lo encontramos a él.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que Sasuke habló.

—Si estoy usando el sharingan y me transformo en eso—dijo—, no podréis hacer nada. Deberíais dejarme ir.

—Jamás—dijo Naruto, y algo en su tono me hizo mirar hacia otro lado. Cuando me atreví a levantar la vista Sasuke tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo.

—Entonces, cuando llegue el momento, ¿me cortaréis la cabeza?

—¿Estás seguro de que te han...? —no pude terminar.

—No —reconoció, pero sí lo parecía.

—De acuerdo —dijo Naruto —. Si llega el momento, yo lo haré.

Sasuke asintió.

—¿Recogisteis mi katana? —Le expliqué que estaba guardada, aunque no en qué lugar—. Podéis usarla conmigo.

Naruto soltó una risotada rota, artificial.

—Tengo mis propias armas para decapitar, gracias.

—¿Cuál es tu problema?

—¿Y tú lo preguntas?

Sasuke negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—La gente muere, Naruto. Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

No tengo fuerzas para reproducir lo que vino después. Hubo gritos, y Naruto se fue y no lo he visto desde entonces. Yo preparé comida para Sasuke y le llevé agua y un recipiente en el que pudiera hacer sus necesidades, y vine a la sala a escribir para aclarar mis ideas. He tardado una eternidad, y ahora me duele la cabeza y las frases se me juntan y quiero entrar a verlo pero no sé qué decir. Creo que

_Más tarde_

Oh Dios, Naruto está borracho. De repente lo escuché tropezar y caer rodando escaleras abajo. Yo creía que había salido fuera a matar algo, pero estaba arriba, bebiendo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenían alcohol.

Ahora está sentado delante de mí, intentando hacer arder la puerta que nos separa de Sasuke con la mirada. Está poniendo tanto empeño que empiezo a temer que lo consiga. Le prohibí entrar a verlo en este estado; él primero prometió que, si le permitía pasar, se haría cargo de todas las comidas, cito textualmente, "hasta el fin del fin del fin de los tiempos, y no siempre tiene que ser ramen". Después amenazó con regalarme un oso de peluche y ahogarlo en la bañera. Por fin se ha quedado callado, y estoy esperando a que se duerma para subir a visitar a Akiko y los demás. Si hay algo que he aprendido de Naruto en las afortunadamente pocas ocasiones en que lo he encontrado ebrio es que habla, y me pregunto qué les habrá contado. No, sé qué les ha dicho. Lo que me pregunto es hasta qué punto estarán asustados.

Voy a ver a Sasuke.

Está tranquilo. Me ha preguntado qué era ese jaleo de hacía un rato y le he puesto una excusa tonta, pero creo que lo ha leído todo en mi expresión. También me ha pedido algo para leer. Le he dado las notas de Kakashi (no las mías); me imaginé que le interesarían más que una de sus novelas, y no hay nada en ellas cuyo conocimiento pueda causar algún daño. Además le llevé lapiz y papel por si deseaba dejar un mensaje a alguien. Me lo agradeció con un gesto y los dejó a un lado, como si no supiera qué hacer con ellos. Ya veremos.

Le atacaron al amanecer de hace dos días, así que se transformará esta noche, a más tardar mañana. Quiere que lo dejemos en paz, pero creo que me quedaré despierta.

A lo lejos se oyen los quejidos de por lo menos dos de esos seres. Esperemos que no den con nuestro refugio esta noche.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Toyonemura. 34 días desde el inicio de misión.**

No sé por qué sigo escribiendo; no puedo dejar que Tsunade lea esto.

Me quedé dormida en la habitación de Sasuke, lo suficientemente lejos de él para estar a salvo si se transformaba. Cuando desperté tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no le molesté. En la sala, Naruto roncaba en una de las sillas, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

Encontré a Akiko en la azotea charlando con uno de los hombres, Yoji, el que no era su marido.

—¿Cómo está tu amigo? —dijo él.

Tuve que preguntar cuál de ellos.

—Naruto. Anoche no parecía estar en plena forma. Ya sabes —e hizo un gesto con la mano simulando una botella.

—¿Y el otro? —preguntó Akiko inclinándose sobre mí, sin darme tiempo a responder—. ¿Sigue vivo?

—Sí.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

Akiko acabó a palazos con su hijo mayor cuando uno de _ellos_ le desgarró el antebrazo con los dientes. Yo le había explicado que las heridas de Sasuke eran lo suficientemente leves como para tener aún una oportunidad. Ella no había sido capaz de entender que conserváramos la esperanza.

Los más rezagados se estaban levantando de la cama y al verme me ofrecieron quedarme a desayunar con ellos, pero había una deje de hostilidad en las voces de los adultos y no tenía ganas de sentirme juzgada.

Naruto no estaba en nuestra sala y se escuchaban voces en la habitación de al lado. Parecían estar teniendo una conversación normal (tendría que haber desconfiado) así que les dejé estar y preparé mi equipo para salir a hacer la ronda de la mañana. Quería cazar a los seres que había oído aullar durante la noche.

Entré para decirles que me iba y Naruto estaba sentado sobre Sasuke y Sasuke se había transformado y le estaba mordiendo, así que chillé y tiré de Naruto hacia atrás, y él exclamó algo y me miró sorprendido, los ojos y los labios húmedos pero ni rastro de sangre, y cuando lo comprendí salí corriendo.

Naruto me alcanzó cuando estaba a punto de adentrarme en el bosque.

—Sakura.

—¡Apártate! —le grité, pero él me sujetó del brazo. Forcejeamos hasta que me soltó.

—Sakura, por favor —repitió, y volvió a ponerse delante de mí.

—Creía que te estaba atacando —le dije, mirando a cualquier parte menos a él. No podía soportar la verguenza.

— Lo siento —decía Naruto—. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Perdóname.

Yo sacudía la cabeza, furiosa conmigo misma y con él, que seguía disculpándose.

—¿Desde cuándo...? —pregunté sin pensar, y me dieron ganas de golpearme por no haberme callado.

—¿Qué? ¡Nunca! Sé que tú le...—tragó saliva y continuó, cabizbajo—, pero pensé que no importaba, porque dentro de unas horas estará muerto —dijo, y se las arregló para que la voz apenas le temblara.

Dijo otras cosas, también.

Me siento tan estúpida. Quiero creer que si desde el principio hubiera interpretado correctamente lo que ocurría hubiera reaccionado mejor, pero no estoy segura. Y siempre ha resultado tan obvio por parte de Naruto, aunque yo lo atribuyera a su habitual exceso de entusiasmo. Respecto a Sasuke, sin embargo...

Hablamos durante largo rato, nadie lloró (suplicó que no anotara nada de esto pero que, en caso de que lo hiciera, lo recordara) y después decidimos hacer limpieza por los alrededores antes de volver junto a Sasuke. Naruto, sobre todo, insistió en que durante los últimos días habíamos sido negligentes y que teníamos que emplearnos a fondo, así que él fue hacia el pueblo y yo prometí inspeccionar la zona que limitaba con el bosque. Y eso hice.

Es curioso cómo se encuentran las cosas justo cuando una se cansa de buscar.

Cuando todo terminó corrí al refugio para contárselo a los chicos.

Sasuke seguía donde siempre, y todavía era él mismo. Lo noté por los esfuerzos que hacía por fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí.

—¿Y Naruto?— le pregunté.

—No lo sé —contestó, seco. El _y me da lo mismo_ estaba implícito.

Dudé si salir a buscarlo, pero al final me senté al lado de Sasuke. No había cambiado nada entre nosotros. Siempre había sospechado que yo no le importaba

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, aunque mirándome de reojo.

—No voy a hablar de ello —dijo, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

—Está bien.

No había estado tan cerca de él desde que recuperó la consciencia, y en ese momento caí en que debería haberle examinado de nuevo. No tenía los ojos vidriosos ni, desde el cambio de ropa, olía como ellos. Si su temperatura era normal... Titubeé un instante, luego extendí la mano para tocarle.

—No voy a besarte —me dijo de repente.

—¿Qué? —retrocedí de golpe, aunque le habría abofeteado. Oh, así que no iba a hablar de ello—. ¿No es esa tu forma de despedirte?

—Eso es cosa de Naruto, no mía.

—Y tú solo estabas comportándote como el amigo que dices que no eres y dejándole expresarse, ¿no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un imbécil—mascullé. Estaba tan cansada—. Los dos lo sois.

—¿Qué te ha contado?

El interés con que examinaba un fruncido en una de sus mangas me hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué le dirás cuando os deis cuenta de que vas a sobrevivir?

Sasuke dejó pasar unos segundos.

—Eso no va a ocurrir—contestó en voz baja.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?

Un ruido procedente de la sala me hizo dar un respingo, y Naruto abrió la puerta y se asomó antes de pasar.

—Estáis aquí —sonaba aliviado.

—¿Dónde, si no? - murmuró Sasuke, moviendo al mano que tenía sujeta al radiador.

—Ah. Ya —Naruto se rascó la mejilla, luego entró y cerró tras él. Respiraba más rápido de lo normal. Seguramente había venido corriendo, temiendo que hubiera ocurrido lo peor —. He encontrado a cinco. Dos parecían haber sido ninjas, pero no duraron demasiado.

—¿Estás ileso? —pregunté.

—Claro —contestó. Estaba mirando a Sasuke —¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

—Igual.

—Eso es buena señal.

Naruto dio un rodeo para esquivarme y se arrodilló al otro lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke tensó la espalda y se pegó a la pared, pero Naruto le puso la mano sobre la frente igualmente.

—Hum...

—Han pasado muchas horas —le recordé.

—Sí —comenzó a sonreír—. Tendría que estar ardiendo.

Sasuke cogió la muñeca de Naruto y la apartó de un tirón.

—Solo son suposiciones —dijo—. Pasará esta noche.

—Hemos estado junto a muchos infectados. Sabemos cómo funciona —dije.

Los ojos de Sasuke parecía más oscuros que de costumbre.

—Yo también.

—De acuerdo —dijo Naruto. Estaba ruborizado y con la vista fija en la mano de Sasuke, todavía en su brazo—. Esperaremos una noche más.

Me pregunté si debería dejarlos a solas.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —dije. Los dos se volvieron hacia mí como impulsados por un resorte—. Kakashi —aclaré.

Naruto asintió con exagerado entusiasmo.

—Sasuke y yo saldremos a buscarlo mañana —el aludido resopló.

—No es eso, yo...

—Fue Kakashi—me interrumpió Sasuke.

—¿Qué?

—El que me atacó.

Como la confesión de Naruto, de repente resultó tan escalofriantemente obvio.

—No puede ser cierto —dijo Naruto atropelladamente—. Kakashi no...

—Estaba atravesando el bosque y percibí que había alguien cerca, alguien que me resultaba familiar. Era él, aparentemente sano, aunque luego descubrí que me equivocaba. Debía de haberse trasformado poco antes.

—¿Por qué no lo mataste? —pregunté.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo hice?

—Antes, cuando me... mientras exploraba, me lo crucé—. Respiré hondo. No había sido agradable. Me negaba a entrar en detalles—. Lo he dejado atado a un farola, a dos manzanas de distancia.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Naruto—. ¿Y si escapa?

—Bueno, él todavía no lo ha conseguido —hice un gesto con la cabeza.

Sasuke me obsequió con una mirada asesina.

—¿Por qué no lo has matado?

Abrí la boca, pero no me salieron las palabras.

—Tengo que verlo—dijo Naruto. Una de sus manos, con los nudillos casi blancos, se cerraba sobre la de Sasuke con fuerza. Ninguno parecía notarlo—. ¿Me llevas con él?

—Claro.

—Bien—dijo, y se puso en pie. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia Sasuke—. No te muevas de aquí—ordenó.

—Idiota —le contestó el otro.

Kakashi estaba en el mismo lugar en que lo dejé, rígido y ortopédico, como si hubiera olvidado lo que eran las articulaciones. Sus ropas estaban sucias y rasgadas, aunque afortunadamente seguían cubriendo hasta la mayor parte de su rostro, ocultándonos la tonalidad pálida y violácea que debía haberse apoderado de su piel. Al menos había dejado de gemir. Al acercarnos se aproximó todo lo que le permitieron las ataduras de chackra y se detuvo frente a nosotros, con el cuello en un extraño ángulo y la vista perdida, pero como escuchando con un callado interés.

—¿Crees que Sasuke tiene razón?

—Supongo. Es verdad que no se nota mucho la diferencia. Incluso este Kakashi parece más alerta.

—No es eso —dije, aunque a regañadientes—. Sasuke quería que lo matáramos si...si se convertía en esto.

—No sabemos lo que quería Kakashi —dijo Naruto, tras una pausa—. Ni siquiera sabemos lo que le pasa. Quizás no sea tan grave.

—Sí. Puede que si razonamos con él nos deje de confundir con la cena.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Puede que en Konoha tengan ya una cura.

—Si Konoha sigue existiendo —no puede evitar responder.

Naruto me miró de soslayo.

—Existe.

—De acuerdo —reconocí—. Lo siento.

Él no contestó.

Tras unos minutos regresamos al refugio y, para intentar apaciguar los ánimos, pasamos el resto de tarde haciendo recados para los civiles; únicamente Naruto y yo podemos abandonar con seguridad el edificio, pero durante los últimos días habíamos hecho caso omiso de sus peticiones de útiles del exterior. También compartimos con ellos las esperanzadoras noticias sobre Sasuke, aunque no mencionamos nada sobre Kakashi.

Después de cenar Naruto se marchó para echarle un vistazo (aunque salió en dirección al bosque; temo que pretenda alimentarlo a base de ardillas) y yo me puse a escribir. Ahora iré a sentarme con Sasuke; cuando pensaba que iba a morir prefería estar solo, pero ahora que sospecha que eso no va a pasar ha empezado a aburrirse.

Continuaré mañana.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Toyonemura. 35 días desde el inicio de misión.**

Naruto nos despertó esta mañana.

—Eh —dijo, dando al futón un puntapié desganado —. Sé que ayer dijiste que te encanta estar atado, pero ya es hora de que te muevas.

Yo apenas recordaba haberme quedado dormida, menos hacerlo al lado de Sasuke. Supuse avergonzada que me había movido hacia él en sueños. Las noches, me excusé en secreto antes de alejarme, empezaban a ser frías. Mi aliento prácticamente debía de haberle estado haciendo cosquillas en el cuello.

—Estúpido—murmuró Sasuke, no del todo despierto—. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

—Creí que querías que pusiera otra cosa —contestó Naruto, y me dirigió una mirada indescifrable, la primera desde que entró en la habitación—. Parece que me equivocaba.

Y se marchó atropelladamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿A qué se refería? —pregunté a Sasuke, incorporándome del todo.

Él giró la cabeza y me observó con incredulidad.

Le liberé de la ligadura de chackra en un embarazoso silencio.

Akiko y Yoji nos esperaban en la sala, ella en pie, él ocupando mi silla. Deseé gritarle que se levantara.

—Este es Sasuke —expliqué en su lugar. Los rostros de ambos adoptaron la misma expresión neutra, si acaso con cierto rastro de cautelosa curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —preguntó Yoji.

Eso me gustaría saber.

—Ha salido.

Akiko asintió con el ceño fruncido, como si fuera la respuesta que esperaba pero no le complaciera.

—Anoche escuchamos a uno de ellos —dijo la mujer.

Y yo ni siquiera me había despertado. El corazón empezó a latirme con fuerza. Había encontrado extraño que no les inquietara más la ausencia de Kakashi, pero no esperaba que cuando finalmente preguntaran por él fuera de esta manera.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos —aseguré.

—Sonaba demasiado cerca. Será un milagro si no ha atraído a una decena más.

—Nos encargaremos —repetí, más brusca de lo que pretendía.

Akiko se volvió hacia Sasuke, que escuchaba con los brazos cruzados desde el extremo más alejado de la sala, apoyado en la pared. Probablemente tenía las piernas agarrotadas después de pasar más de dos días sin moverse, pero nunca hubiera dejado que se le notara.

—Tú también eres un ninja.

—Sí.

—¿Te quedarás aquí?

Quise creer que Sasuke vacilaba al responder.

—No.

—Naruto dijo que lo harías —intervino Yoji. Me pregunté cuánto les habría contado.

—Naruto es un necio.

—Está bien—dijo Akiko con voz firme—. No necesitamos más problemas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —interrumpí, irritada.

—¿En serio—comenzó Akiko, los ojos muertos—, no lo sabes?

En cuanto subieron las escaleras fuimos a trasladar a Kakashi.

—¿Cómo hiciste para que viniera hasta aquí? —me preguntó Sasuke al aproximarnos a él. Kakashi seguía con la misma postura recta y artificiosa, ahora con los ojos vueltos hacia el sol.

—Él me siguió por sí mismo. Yo solo tuve que ser más rápida. Después puse una trampa y esperé a que cayera —había sido más complicado que eso, pero no me sentía con ánimos. Tragué saliva—. ¿Es cierto que vas a marcharte?

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Sí, Sakura, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Que se quedara por tí? Desde luego que no se iba a quedar por mí.

—¡Naruto!

Estaba sentado sobre la farola a la que había sujeto a Kakashi. Me había confundido. Kakashi no estaba mirando en dirección al sol. Lo miraba a él.

—Naruto, anoche no ocurrió nada. Estábamos hablando y nos quedamos dormidos. Eso fue todo. Te prometo que...

—He estado pensando en ello, Sakura. Sé que no eres ese tipo de persona —sentí que las mejillas me ardían. Yo no estaba tan segura—. Pero él solo necesitaba dar la impresión de que había ocurrido, ¿verdad?

No era posible.

—No habría tenido que hacerlo si fueras capaz de escuchar cuando te hablan, como una persona normal—confirmó Sasuke. Su katana seguía oculta en el refugio, pero noté su mano tensa, como lista para moverse hasta donde tendría que haber estado la empuñadura.

—Quizás te escuchara si lo que dices tuviera algún sentido. Sabes —un aura roja rodeaba a Naruto—, me gustó más cuando nos abandonaste la primera vez. Al menos tuviste el buen gusto de largarte por la noche, sin importunar a nadie.

Oh, Naruto. Sentí como si una mano helada me oprimiera el corazón.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima —la voz de Sasuke era puro veneno.

—No —dijo Naruto, y sus ojos me recordaron a los de Akiko—. Me he cansado de tí. No habrá próxima vez.

El sharingan de Sasuke se activó. Yo grité y me lancé sobre él a la vez que Naruto saltaba desde la farola, y los tres acabamos rodando aparatosamente por el suelo, pero nos quedamos inmóviles, la sangre congelada en las venas, cuando lo que había sido Kakashi comenzó a aullar.

—No podemos dejar que lo oigan —susurré sin motivo.

A Naruto le costó separar sus manos de los hombros de Sasuke. Terminó soltándolo con cuidado, en un gesto que casi se asemejaba a una caricia.

—De acuerdo —dijo, tembloroso—. No merece la pena mantener a un puñado de gente asustada por su culpa.

Sasuke fue el último en levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo parecía recompuesto por completo, el rostro en blanco.

—Deberíamos hacer lo mismo que cuando lo trajiste.

Negué con la cabeza.

—En aquella ocasión yo pretendía acercarlo al refugio. Aunque seamos tres, si percibe que hay nueve personas en la dirección opuesta no irá a por nosotros.

—No funcionan así. Aunque parezca que no reconocen a nadie, suelen mantenerse cerca de las personas que les importaban. Hasta que las alcanzan —añadió, y yo me estremecí—. Así es como deduje que estaríais por aquí.

—¿Lo desato? —se ofreció Naruto.

—Es mi chackra. Lo haré yo.

Ellos se colocaron lo más cerca posible de Kakashi para atraer su atención mientras yo daba un rodeo y llegaba hasta la farola.

—Lo tengo —dije, sintiendo un chisporroteo al sostener el hilo de energía que llegaba hasta Kakashi. Los chicos comenzaron a andar, y yo di un par de pasos en la misma dirección. En el momento en que Kakashi notó que la tensión de lo que tiraba de él hacia la farola se reducía rugió y avanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, agitando los brazos y dando dentelladas. Lo detuve justo a tiempo. Naruto miró en mi dirección, lívido, pero siguió caminando.

Entre los tres lo alejamos hasta el otro extremo del pueblo, y una vez asegurado al tronco de un árbol regresamos al refugio.

Ninguno de nosotros se sentía con ánimos de preparar nada, así que Naruto subió a encandilar a los civiles para que nos dieran algo de su comida. Sasuke y yo nos sentamos a esperar.

—Sakura.

—¿Eh? —yo estaba distraída, pensando en algo que había dicho antes Sasuke.

—Te he utilizado —dijo, mirándome fijamente.

—Oh. Da igual —contesté. Supuse que era su manera de pedir perdón, pero yo no quería escucharle; había decidido odiarlo y temía que lo estropeara.

—No. Usé un gengutsu contigo.

Así que por esa razón había dormido tan profundamente como para ni siquiera escuchar los aullidos de Kakashi. Sasuke no había querido arriesgarse a que me despertara antes de tiempo y estropeara el numerito.

Tras una pausa siguió hablando, incómodo al no recibir respuesta

—Pensé que así sería más fácil. Para los tres.

—Pues ha ido estupendamente.

Entonces Naruto regresó, y comimos en silencio.

Después de que le devolviéramos sus armas, Sasuke ha pasado la tarde limpiando y afilando su katana. Pretendía partir inmediatamente, pero sugerí que esperara hasta por la mañana y, sorprendentemente, aceptó. Sospecho que está sintiéndose dramático y, como prometió a Naruto, va a marcharse en plena noche para dar un golpe de efecto.

Naruto ha permanecido sentado ante él todo el tiempo, sin dirigirle la palabra ni molestarse en disimular que estaba observando, imperturbable. Nada de gritos, aspavientos o discursos sobre el poder de la amistad. Resulta bastante espeluznante. Hace unos minutos me llamó Midori, la madre de la niña más pequeña, a través del hueco de la escalera, y las tres pasamos un rato agradable sentadas en los peldaños, charlando. Cuando regresé Sasuke había terminado con sus armas y devolvía la mirada a Naruto, tan impasible como él. Creo que han descubierto una nueva forma de pelear.

Expliqué la situación a Midori (confío más o menos en ella, aunque no le conté nada que nos comprometiera si decidía repetirlo por ahí) y opina que

No. No es posible.

Me estoy volviendo loca, o algo peor. Acabo de escuchar un ruido en la planta baja.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Toyonemura. ¿Días? A quién le importa.**

Me siento como si no hubiera pegado ojo desde hace más de treinta horas, que es exactamente lo que ha pasado. Ha sido una noche horrible y un día extraño, irreal, que al rememorarlo parece proveniente de los recuerdos de otra persona, como si no pudieran pertenecer a mi mundo tantos colores desvaídos.

Pero anoche dejé de escribir en un momento desafortunado. Empezaré por ahí.

Escuchamos algo, y yo casi dejé caer el lápiz. Había algo en la planta baja. Primero fue un crujido, el sonido de las tablas que debían servir de barricada en caso de que fallara la puerta cayendo, algo arrastrándose por el suelo de madera. Después, gemidos.

Naruto apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, como si necesitara sujetarse a algo sólido.

—No pueden haber entrado. Aseguramos la puerta, y tenemos trampas...

—Si son los suficientes alguno las atravesará —dijo Sasuke.

Recordé que había leído en los papeles de Kakashi acerca de las medidas que tomamos antes de ocupar el edificio, incluido nuestro trabajo en la planta baja, y sentí una punzada de resentimiento injusto hacia él por no haber comentado nada si consideraba que debían ser reforzadas. En realidad, también nosotros habíamos sabido que, si una horda de esos seres atacaba, no los podríamos contener. Simplemente habíamos asumido que no dejaríamos que tal cosa ocurriera.

—Ha sido Kakashi—comprendí—. Lo dejamos en la linde del bosque, y debe de haberlos llamado. Y después...

—Olieron la comida —continuó Naruto, en voz baja.

—Deberíamos marcharnos y prender fuego al edificio—intervino Sasuke.

Lo miré horrorizada. Tendría que haberle hecho caso.

—Este es nuestro hogar. Tardaríamos días en acondicionar otro refugio, y la mayoría de las casas de por aquí son demasiado pequeñas para acogernos a todos. No podríamos proteger más de...

—Entonces desalojad a los civiles, por si acaso—me interrumpió, poniéndose en pie—. Yo me ocuparé de lo de abajo.

—No vas a ir tú solo —dijo Naruto, levantándose también de su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke resopló.

—No, tienes razón. Será mejor si vamos los tres. Si tenemos suerte y nos matan a todos, seguro que las personas de arriba podrán defenderse solas.

Naruto lo miró con furia, después hizo un sello con las manos y creó media docena de Kage Bushin que casi volaron escaleras arriba.

—Sakura, ve con ellos —dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza, sin mirarme.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—Pero tú...

—¿Pero yo, qué? —me aproximé a él.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que dijo Sasuke. Alguien... alguien real debe subir a protegerlos.

—Puedes hacerlo tú.

—Dejad de perder el tiempo —escuchamos a Sasuke, y nos apresuramos a acudir a su lado, junto a las escaleras. Al fijarme en sus ojos casi retrocedí. No estoy acostumbrada a contemplar el sharingan sin que esté dirigido contra nosotros—. ¿Vais a venir o no?

Naruto y yo nos miramos, asentimos al unísono y seguí a Sasuke, Naruto detrás de mí, escaleras abajo.

La planta baja, un enorme espacio abierto, nos esperaba fría y oscura, con un olor a podrido que nos golpeó de pronto en la cara. No dejaba lugar a dudas; estaban ahí, y nosotros respirábamos su mismo aire, el aire que exhalaban de sus gargantas putrefactas e inútiles y luego entraba en nosotros, un aire nauseabundo que no podía herirnos pero prometía tantas cosas. Sentí algo cálido a mi lado, una mano sujetando mi codo, y me di cuenta de que me había inclinado, presa de la arcadas. Sacudí la cabeza e intenté recuperarme, y la mano me soltó. Un instante después se encendió la luz.

Había nueve de ellos y los restos de lo que debía haber sido un décimo todavía burbujeando en el suelo. Al menos algunas de nuestras trampas habían resultado efectivas. Uno estaba atrapado bajo lo que quedaba de los tablones que habíamos usado para bloquear la entrada. Los demás debían de haberle pasado por encima. Otro estaba congelado hasta la cintura, dando zarpazos pero sin poder andar. Un tercero colgaba del techo, frenético, incapaz de comprender que se debía a la cuerda que rodeaba su cintura. Los otros seis estaban libres, e iban a por nosotros.

Uno de los seres estaba apenas a unos pasos. Había sido una mujer. Sasuke me empujó bruscamente hacia atrás, y un segundo después una cabeza rodaba por el suelo. Uno menos. Naruto estaba al otro lado de la habitación, enfrentándose a otros dos. Habíamos tenido semanas para acostumbrarnos a un enemigo cuya sangre no nos podía alcanzar, pero nunca nos habíamos enfrentado a tantos en un espacio cerrado. Tomé aire y lancé una ristra de kunais hacia ellos. Uno cayó y volvió a levantarse, pero al de las piernas congeladas le acerté en la frente. No le mataría definitivamente, pero por el momento le haría callar.

Otro se me abalanzó con los brazos extendidos, intentando agarrarme la cabeza. Me agaché y golpeé su abdomen con fuerza, haciéndole retroceder varios metros. El ser rugió y cargó contra mí, pero lo esquivé y corté sus talones de un tajo. Las piernas le fallaron y se derrumbó. Fue fácil a partir de eso. Después de terminar con él me detuve a recuperar el aliento y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor.

Solo quedaban un par de seres en pie, y cuatro kage bushin se dirigían hacia ellos, sendos rasengan preparado. Naruto, unos metros delante de mí, observaba. Solía deshacerse así de ellos; le gustaba hacerlos explotar.

Pero nunca habíamos estado tan cerca cuando habían explotado. Abrí la boca para gritar, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke saltaba sobre él.

Entonces el mundo estalló en tonos anaranjados, y los monstruos se callaron para siempre. Al menos hasta la próxima.

Había echado de menos el silencio. Me gustaba el repentino silencio. El olor, sin embargo, me hacía añorar el aroma a carne descompuesta de antes. El nuevo lo había superado. Algo húmedo y pegajoso se deslizaba por mi brazo. Tripas, o algo peor. Lo retiré con la punta de los dedos, asqueada y a la vez aliviada por no haber olvidado los guantes.

La espalda de Sasuke estaba cubierta de trocitos de lo mismo. Los dos estaban en el suelo, Sasuke tendido encima del otro, cubriendo el rostro de Naruto con el cuerpo. Por encima de las rodillas, lo único que se veía de Naruto eran sus brazos, primero rodeando la cintura de Sasuke, a continuación dando unas tímidas palmadas en su espalda, después golpeándole, ansioso. Parecía estar ahogándose. Sasuke tardó en moverse. Como yo, debía estar pensando que se lo merecía.

Decidí rematar a los seres que quedaban, capturados en las trampas que tendimos para ellos. La katana de Sasuke yacía cerca de los chicos, olvidada. La recogí y examiné la ensangrentada hoja, después la volví a depositar en el suelo. Yo también prefería mis propias armas.

—¿Estás loco? —oí por fin jadear a Naruto. Sasuke aprovechó para sentarse sobre su estómago e inmovilizar sus brazos.

— ¿Me preguntas si yo estoy loco? Es un milagro que no hayas derribado el edificio sobre nosotros, imbécil. Estabas demasiado cerca de ellos. ¿Y si la sangre te hubiera salpicado en los ojos o en la boca? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Naruto tardó en contestar lo mismo que yo en rebanar el cuello del ser parcialmente congelado, y sonó igual de brutal.

—En ti.

—Estás mal de la cabeza.

—Probablemente. Pero estaba seguro de que no dejarías que me pasara nada.

El que colgaba del techo seguía ileso. Hice descender la cuerda desde la que se columpiaba, lo suficiente para que me bastara con extender el brazo.

—No estaba pensando. Si lo hubiera hecho, si me hubiera parado a reflexionar me hubiera quedado quieto y hubiera dejado que te suicidaras como...

—No. Me has salvado, y eso es porque te importo. Porque te importamos, ¿verdad? —me había detenido a observarlos, pero aparté la mirada. No me gustaba escuchar a Naruto suplicar—. No te puedes ir si te importamos.

El de la puerta estaba muerto, el cráneo destruido. Sentí una confusa punzada de desilusión.

A mis espaldas, la voz de Sasuke sonó extraña, distorsionada.

—¿Por qué crees que me fui la primera vez?

—Ayer, cuando te dije que me había rendido—respondió Naruto tras una pausa, haciéndome sentir aún más como una intrusa—, estaba mintiendo.

Escuché un leve forcejeo, susurros, algo parecido a un suspiro. Atravesé por donde tendría que haber estado la puerta.

Fuera, el aire limpio de la noche era agradablemente cálido. No había más seres en las inmediaciones, así que me senté en el suelo. Sasuke se quedaría, pensé, al menos por un tiempo, aunque él todavía no lo supiera. Quizás era cierto que le importábamos, a su manera retorcida. Tenía que ser él el que me había consolado justo antes de iluminar los horrores de la planta baja; Naruto había estado lejos, buscando el interruptor.

Quería subir y lavarme, y limpiar todo lo que había ocurrido en el último día. Bueno, casi todo. Hasta la boca me sabía mal. Aunque sabía que estaba sola, automáticamente miré a mi alrededor antes de escupir en el suelo. Era oscuro. Asustada, me llevé la mano a la boca. Mi saliva parecía normal a la débil luz de las farolas, pero carraspeé y escupí otra vez. Algo oscuro, otra vez. No me habían herido durante la pelea; solo una cosa había salpicado sangre, y solo podía haber sido en un momento . Se me nublaron los ojos.

Seguía mareada cuando Sasuke vino a buscarme.

—Naruto ha ido a informar a los civiles. Vamos a sacar los cuerpos y quemarlos —me dijo, la cabeza alta.

No pude responder. Tras unos segundos hizo un esfuerzo para mirarme.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Sentí una oleada de angustia al pensar que lo sabía. Entonces desvió incómodo la vista hacia otro lado, y comprendí a lo que se refería.

Tomé una decisión.

—Claro—dije, firme. Él no había entrado en pánico cuando creía que estaba infectado. Bueno, había terminado besando a Naruto, pero el resto del tiempo había conservado la calma. Y podía ser otra falsa alarma.

Naruto no tardó en bajar, y con ayuda de sus kage bushin llevamos los restos a un centenar de metros de distancia. Después dejamos a las copias limpiando la planta baja y, por turnos, fuimos subiendo a lavarnos mientras los otros dos reparaban la puerta e instalaban nuevas trampas. Prenderíamos la hoguera al amanecer; no queríamos que el fuego llamara la atención más de lo imprescindible.

Hicimos tiempo hasta que el cielo empezó a clarear y nos pusimos manos a la obra.

Cuando regresamos al refugio Akiko esperaba en nuestra sala, a solas. Al parecer, en cuanto pasó el peligro de la planta baja los civiles habían empezado a empaquetar sus cosas, y planeaban partir cuanto antes. Nosotros no estábamos invitados a acompañarlos.

Dijo que el mundo había cambiado. Dijo que ya no tenían que depender de los ninjas para regir sus vidas. Que probablemente lo de anoche ocurrió por nuestra culpa. Que estarían más tranquilos sin nosotros.

Todo eso es posible, pero morirán solos.

Lo discutimos abajo. Sasuke quería que los dejásemos marchar. Naruto quería ir con ellos y protegerlos, aun en contra de su voluntad. Yo pensé en qué situación resultaría más difícil a Sasuke abandonar a Naruto otra vez.

Con dos votos a favor, seguiremos (seguirán) por nuestra cuenta.

El resto del día fue un trajín de paquetes arriba y abajo mientras nosotros los contemplábamos desde nuestra sala, impotentes. Nos ofrecimos a ayudarles a bajar el equipaje, a buscar provisiones en las casas más alejadas, pero se negaron. Al mediodía compartimos una tensa comida de despedida con ellos, y cuando pude me llevé a Midori a un aparte y le entregué la mayoría de mis armas. No quería aceptarlas, pero le expliqué lo que ocurría, me abrazó y las cogió. Luego se marcharon.

Naruto, Sasuke y yo subimos a la azotea. Los seguimos con la vista hasta que desaparecieron, y nos sentamos a planear nuestro viaje del día siguiente.

—Konoha será un lugar seguro. Tsunade no dejaría que muriera nadie. Tendría que rellenar un montón de papeleo —dijo Naruto.

Los dos ocupábamos sendas sillas enfrente de Sasuke, sentado de perfil sobre la cornisa. Yo ansiaba echarme una chaqueta sobre los hombros, pero la tarde era soleada y les hubiera hecho sospechar.

—Nadie te recriminará que te fueras—seguía Naruto—. Convenceré a Tsunade y a quien haga falta. No me molesta tener que insistir.

—No me digas —respondió Sasuke, serio.

—Pues sí —Naruto sonrió. A mi pesar reprimí una risita—. Y esta vez funcionará. Encontraremos la manera de cambiar las cosas.

—Es posible.

—¿Has pensado en algo? —Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

Sasuke lo miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Supongo que hay una manera de hacer que el sistema cambie—dijo. Naruto asintió, alentador—. Podría convertirme en Hokage.

—¿Qué? ¡No te atreverás!

Ha sido una bonita tarde. Descubrimos en la cocina una botella y algo de fruta que, a pesar de que los civiles la dejaran atrás, no se había echado a perder, y brindamos por todo y por nada en especial. Cuando Sasuke me devolvió mi vaso después de rellenarlo nuestras manos se tocaron y por un instante pareció a punto de derramar el sake. Estuvo vigilándome el resto de la velada, y cuando empecé a tiritar se marchó unos minutos y regresó con una manta. Al verlo Naruto frunció el ceño y se acercó a decirle algo al oído, pero fuera lo que fuese lo que el otro respondiera le hizo sonreír.

—Me voy a dormir —acabó anunciando Sasuke en voz alta, dirigiendo antes de bajar una explícita mirada hacia atrás.

Naruto se recostó en la silla, las manos cruzadas tras la nuca, la vista en el cielo.

—Eso quiere decir algo, ¿verdad? ¿Debería interpretar que me está esperando?

Habíamos pasado tantas horas juntos hablando de Sasuke, muchas más en silencio, pensando en él sin mencionarlo. Parecía apropiado que terminara así.

—Te está esperando — le aseguré en voz baja.

—Pero prometí que lo traería de vuelta para ti - dijo Naruto, taciturno de repente.

—Tonto—contesté, falta de palabras.

Él se puso en pie, se inclinó sobre mi asiento y rozó sus labios con los míos. Después se apartó y sonrió, tan dulce. Quizás siempre he estado equivocada. Debería haberle elegido a él hace años, cuando aún estaba a tiempo.

—¿No te molesta quedarte aquí sola?

—Vete. Estarás aquí otra vez dentro de cinco minutos, de todas formas—bromeé.

—¿Cinco minutos? Ten un poco más de fe en mí. Tardaré por lo menos diez.

Poco más tarde bajé un segundo a coger estos papeles y tenían la puerta cerrada. Han pasado horas desde que me puse a escribir y no lo he vuelto a ver.

Había una nota entre las dos últimas hojas que había dejado escritas. No había visto su letra desde hacía años, pero sabía que era de Sasuke.

"No dejes que sepa cómo ha sido". Por supuesto que no lo haré. Al leerlo respiré aliviada. Cuando despierten y yo no esté, Sasuke explicará a Naruto que vio cómo uno de los seres me hería, y él no me buscará ni pensará en la explosión.

Me llevaré a Kakashi. No pueden llegar hasta Konoha cargando con uno de ellos, mucho menos con... mucho menos con dos. Si Kakashi me ataca antes de transformarme únicamente acelerará lo inevitable.

También me llevaré estas hojas y las esconderé en el bosque, donde no las puedan encontrar. Si no doy con un lugar seguro las quemaré. Puede que esa se convierta en mi primera opción.

Si alguno de vosotros dos lee esto es evidente que fracasé. Si es así, os pido perdón. Por todo.

Lo hice lo mejor que pude.

**FIN**


End file.
